


The Contract

by FancyLadTripp



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Other, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadTripp/pseuds/FancyLadTripp
Summary: The way Charon is portrayed is based off headcanon alone. I do not believe that he fully has no free will.This will mention my Courier and my OFC from King For King.





	The Contract

**Author's Note:**

> The way Charon is portrayed is based off headcanon alone. I do not believe that he fully has no free will.
> 
> This will mention my Courier and my OFC from King For King.

It’s midnight in Megaton. The only ones awake are those leaving or entering Moriarty’s, one of the Children of Atom disciples that pray in front of the long since deactivated nuke, and the occasional drifter.

 

Charon sits on the roof of Bellamy’s home, looking down at the Brass Lantern and the clinic. The moon is out and full, no cloud in sight. The only noises he can hear are the Child, the drunks leaving Moriarty’s, and Weld walking around outside the wall. Bellamy and Butch were asleep, having shut Wadsworth down for the night.

 

Charon had quietly snuck into Bellamy’s room, seeing him practically attached to Butch. He went to the coat rack and dug into the inside breast pocket and grabbed a neatly folded piece of paper before making his way to the roof.

 

His contract. The piece of paper that holds his soul. It’s gone yellow with age and is torn in a few places. The fold marks are so deep that the paper no longer lays flat. He has never looked at it in full. Only saw the neat handwriting of the man who created it at a glance when he was made to sign his name on it. Today, eleven years after he met Bellamy and Butch in the 9th Circle, he felt the need to finally see what holds his soul.

 

_With this contract, those who possess it, now possess Charon._

 

_Charon was trained in combat. His skills are exceptional. This contract is strictly for his combat abilities to be used how his master sees fit._

 

_Charon is undoubtedly loyal to those who own his contract. His loyalty will not waver. His mission is to protect his master at all costs, even if that means his life ends._

 

_By signing this contract, you hereby agree to have Charon as a loyal companion. He will do as he is asked, when asked, with no backchat._

 

Charon only had to sign his name in the first sentence. Underneath the conditions of his contract were the signatures of every person he has had to work for.

 

_James Hitch_

_Briana Waymore_

_Amelia B_

_Jinx_

_Samantha Ali_

_Ahzrukhal_

_Bellamy Taddie  
_

 

Out of every person who’s owned his contract, he only lost two because he didn’t get to them in time.

 

Briana was a sweetheart. She tried her damnedest to make him feel comfortable.

 

_“Hey Charon, what do you want to eat?”_

 

_“Whatever you make is fine.”_

 

 _“No, what would_ **_you_ ** _like? Whatever it is, I'll try.”_

 

_“Boss, I'm fine with anything.”_

 

_She sighed and walked away, going to the campfire they had set up for the night. It didn't matter what she made, he couldn't taste anything anymore. Not that she knew that. He's gotten good at lying to her about the food. He says it smells amazing. Most of the time it does._

 

_She put together InstaMash and some Brahmin Steak she got out of Megaton. Nuka-Cola to top it off._

 

_“Charon?” She asked as they were finishing their meal._

 

_“Boss?”_

 

_“Have you ever thought about ripping up your contract and being your own man?”_

 

_“Yes.”_

 

_“Why don't you?”_

 

_“Can't happen.”_

 

_“Why not?”_

 

_“Can't.”_

 

_“What if I did it?” She asked, reaching behind and taking it from her back pocket._

 

_“I don't know.”_

 

_“What if I gave it to you and told you to be free?”_

 

_“I don't know.”_

 

_She grabbed his hand, holding it out in front of them. She put the piece of paper, at that time it was still white with dirty fingerprints from James, in the palm of his hand._

 

_“You'll never know if you don't try, Charon. Be your own man. I'll be okay. Go. Walk,” She said. In all technicality, it was an order._

 

_He grabbed his pack and walked. He could walk to Megaton within the next two hours._

 

_He walked for five minutes before he heard the screams. He knew immediately it was Briana. He took off sprinting back in her direction. She might have given him his contract but he still had to serve her._

 

_He saw the Raiders before he saw Briana. They had stripped her clothes off, throwing them into the fire she still hadn't put out. One of them was inside her. She stopped screaming for Charon when he was in her view. He pulled his shotgun from around his back and started firing._

 

_The Raider that was inside her pulled out and tucked himself away before plunging his combat knife into her chest._

 

_Charon left him for last, pinning him to the ground, straddling his middle. He shoved his thumbs into the Raider’s eyes. The Raider was digging his nails into Charon’s wrists and reaching up to claw at his face._

 

_Charon moved his hands to go around the Raider's throat, not only to choke but to crush his esophagus. He kept them there until well after the Raider stopped struggling._

 

_He went to Briana. He knew there was no saving her at this point, the knife probably lodged itself in a lung and there's no way he can pull it out without killing her. He found her sleeping bag and covered her with it, at least to make her comfortable and not have her body completely open to whatever creep comes by to rape a corpse._

 

_“You're free now, Charon,” She whispered, her eyes shut._

 

_“I never was, Boss,” He spoke. She let out a small chuckle._

 

_“Don't blame yourself for this, Charon, this isn't your fault,” She said before her chest stopped rising and the light left her eyes._

 

Amelia was a traveling chem dealer. She used him for her experimental chems. He was pumped full of them his entire employment. Mixes of Psycho, Jet, Buffout. Sometimes she combined enough that would kill the average man. She was shot at a distance by one of her clients who’s order she didn’t fill. He left her body to rot in the sun. “ _You worthless fucking slave,_ ” she said to him as he packed his things and grabbed a dose of Addictol.

 

Jinx and Samantha were kind to him. Offered their homes, their food, their drink. In Jinx’s case, he offered his body, let Charon make his own decision on if he wanted to have sex. At the time, he did. In hindsight, he still did and wouldn’t mind it again. If he could find Jinx.

 

_Jinx was a quiet man. Reserved. Kept to himself. Charon liked that. Jinx came from further South, from what used to be Alabama.  He wasn't interested in women, never was. He told Charon he was interested in having sex with him, but wouldn't until Charon said okay. Jinx wasn't the kind of man to use Charon like that. He wanted Charon to say yes on his own accord._

 

_“Yes,” Charon said one night._

 

_“What?” Jinx asked, looking up from his book._

 

_“Yes.”_

 

_“Yes?”_

 

_“You wanted me to say yes didn't you?”_

 

_“What the fuck are you on abo- oh. That,” Jinx said shyly, putting a pen in his book and closing it, putting it back in his bag, “yes.”_

 

_They were staying the night in Rivet City. The people were already wary of Charon, the last thing they needed was to know that Jinx’s Ghoul friend was also a lover._

 

_“Uh, well, I didn't expect you to ever mention it again so I never thought much about it after I brought it up so I figured you don't wa-,” Charon cut Jinx off by grabbing at his belt._

 

_“Shut up.”_

 

_“Well okay then,” Jinx chuckled, tugging his shirt off, letting Charon's hands roam. It was an odd feeling, running his mangled hands along a smooth body in this way. He moved his right hand to Jinx’s pants, trying to undo his belt. After a few unsuccessful tries, Jinx waved Charon's hands away. Charon undid his own belt and unbuttoned his pants before going back to Jinx._

 

_“Do you know what you prefer?” Jinx asked._

 

_“Shut up.”_

 

_“Heard.”_

 

_Charon worked Jinx's pants down his legs, throwing them by his shoes that were by the door. He didn't wear underwear, not that they serve a purpose anymore. Charon ground their hips together, borderline dry humping Jinx. The little “fuck” Jinx let out was pleasing._

 

_“Ah, fuck, please,” Jinx panted._

 

_“I told you to shut up.”_

 

_“N-Noted.”_

 

_Charon pulled his own pants off, throwing them at their bags. He went to work on grinding his hips on Jinx’s again, rubbing their cocks together. It didn't take much for either of them to get hard._

 

_Charon reached down and put a finger near Jinx's entrance, silently asking for permission. Jinx nodded and Charon slowly pushed his finger in. There was little resistance as he pushed it to the knuckle and began to curl it. Jinx's hips bucked up in response. Charon used his other hand to hold Jinx still._

 

_“Again. Please,” Jinx moaned. Charon stopped and looked at his boss. Jinx mouthed “sorry”._

 

_Charon introduced another finger, pulling more noises from Jinx. He tried stifling them but wasn't successful and resorted to biting into his hand. Charon started scissoring his fingers, stretching Jinx even more._

 

_After a couple minutes of that, Charon pulled his fingers out, much to Jinx's dismay. He spit into his hand, rubbing it on his cock. He put the tip of his cock at Jinx's entrance, again asking permission. He watched as Jinx tried to relax the muscles in his body before Jinx nodded. Charon pushed in until his hips were flush with Jinx's._

 

_Jinx grabbed Charon's hand and wrapped it around his throat._

 

_“Don't squeeze too hard.”_

 

_“Noted,” Charon said, squeezing lightly and slowly pulling out and pushing back in. Jinx squeaked. “Shut up.”_

 

_“Sorry,” Jinx said. Charon squeezed Jinx's throat tighter. He picked up speed, driving himself deeper into Jinx's body. The little mewls and squeaks and “fuck”'s were incredibly pleasing._

 

_Charon finished not long after Jinx, who didn't last that long anyway. After their encounter, they pretended like it never happened._

 

Ahzrukhal was an asshole through and through. He blackmailed Samantha and threatened the life of her daughter in order to get his contract. As soon as Ahzrukhal had his contract, he shot Samantha and her daughter in cold blood. For the first time in his life, since this contract had his soul, when he saw the light leave Samantha and her daughter’s eyes, he felt grief. He decided that day that when his employment with Ahzrukhal ended, he would kill Ahzrukhal and leave him to rot.

 

And then, he met Bellamy. Bellamy bought his contract for 2,000 caps. Charon, upon learning that Ahzrukhal was no longer his employer, went and shot the 9th Circle barkeep in the chest, leaving him alive long enough for Charon to kneel in front of him and whispering, “ _This is for what you did to Samantha,_ ” in the bartender’s deformed ear before stabbing him in the throat.

 

Over the past eleven years, Bellamy has been one of his most respected employers. Bellamy did right by the people of the Capital Wastes and made sure credit was given to Charon if the credit was due. He never asked for it, but he didn’t mind being thanked once in a while.

 

When Bellamy had to decide who would fully activate Project Purity after James Taddie irradiated himself and Colonel Autumn in the chamber, Charon volunteered himself. He walked out more irradiated than normal, surprised he didn’t turn into a sentient Glowing One, like that one Parker told them about who launched himself and his flock into space.

 

Bellamy let Charon have freedoms. When they were home, he could do as he pleased. Bellamy would bring books home, the ones that Scribe Yearling doesn’t need. Romance and adventure books were a common grab. Charon and Butch, surprisingly, shared whatever books Bellamy brought home. Butch eventually got enough wood and nails to put together some large bookshelves; one for the front room, his and Bellamy’s room, and Charon’s. Once, and only once, did Charon actually leave Bellamy’s home and go to Moriarty’s on his own accord. After ten minutes of sitting in Moriarty’s he panicked and speed-walked back to Bellamy’s, beer in hand.

 

Did Charon regret going along with Bellamy? No. He had to because of his contract, but he didn’t hate it. Did Bellamy know anything about Charon's past? He knew about Briana and Jinx and Samantha. That's all Charon wanted him to know because Bellamy worries too much. About him, Butch, that kid mayor from Little Lamplight, that girl who lost her parents to the Institute, that Maxson kid. Everyone.

 

“Charon?” He turned, seeing Bellamy in a t-shirt and pants. “Why are you out here so late?”

 

“Nice out.”

 

“Well, yeah. You have a point.”

 

Charon folded his contract back up and held it up to Bellamy.

 

“Why do you have it?” Bellamy asked.

 

“Wanted to read it.”

 

“Fair enough. Mind if I sit?”

 

“No,” Charon answered. Bellamy sat, pulling a cigarette from the pack he brought up. He offered one to Charon, who declined. They sat in silence, each staring at different things. Charon kept his attention on the Child who still prayed in front of the nuke. Bellamy stared up at the stars. He once admitted to Charon that he does it as a way to cope with the loss of his parents. Said something that his dad told him he did to pray for his wife who died giving birth to Bellamy.

 

“Jericho's service is tomorrow,” Bellamy said, pulling another cigarette out.

 

“It is.”

 

“Do you want to go?”

 

“No.”

 

“Okay. Butch doesn't either. Maybe you two can do something together.”

 

“Butch is not my employer.”

 

“Something non-order giving related.”

 

Jericho had died in his sleep two days prior. For a man who was a former Raider, living to the age of 76 was impressive. He was probably disappointed he didn't go down fighting. At least he didn't suffer.

 

“After that, we need to get RJ’s kid to Red before we leave for the Commonwealth.”

 

“Noted.”

 

“You don't have to go with me if you don't want to, Charon. Butch will do a fine job keeping me safe. If not him, then the Brotherhood.”

 

“And if the Institute gets you and replaces you? Then what?”

 

“Then the Institute gets me and I finally get to meet my mother.”

 

“I'll go.”

 

“Okay. I'll let Arthur know. Now come on, it's late. We need to sleep,” Bellamy said, putting his cigarette out and going back down.

 


End file.
